It's Fine
by pollypocket911
Summary: Let's catch a glimpse into the life of the boys without a Denise . Can Kevin keep his family together? WARNING: CHILD ABUSE!


**A/N: okay for those of you who were actually reading a cry in the dark, i must inform you that i had to take it down ( this was not my choice and i've been fighting for months with people who shall remained unnamed to keep it up, but i'd rather not have my account shut down. i REALLY like the name pollypocket911. But between you and me, i plan on reposting it under a different alias soon so keep on the look out ) i wrote another story last night. it's not amazing but i figure if i take something away, i should try and replace it. it believe it's a law of physics or something... and i'm pretty sure you don't want to mess with something like that.**

**Anyways, I now present my newest fan fiction, please read and tell me what you think. I have a few more ideas and stories in the works. Some gruesome, some cute, but ALL awesome )**

**I do not own the Jonas Brothers.**

A thirteen-year-old Kevin stood by the stove, one hand stirring the contents of small green pot, the other supporting a 5 month old Frankie. His brothers, Joe and Nick, sat at the wooden kitchen table, Joe helping Nick memorize a few lines for his next Broadway performance. Joe said something that caused Nick to start laughing hysterically and Kevin looked over at them and smiled slightly.

It had been only a few months since their mother had left this world while bringing their little brother Frankie into it. This was the first time he had seen his brothers laugh like this since it had happened. It gave him hope that maybe; just maybe, things would and could go back to something resembling normal. Kevin took it upon himself to take care of the broken family, just until his father got back on his feet. This explained why he was here attempting to prepare a meal instead of their father.

Since it had happened, their father had completely lost it, attempting to mend his broken heart at the bottom of a bottle at the local bar down the street. Most nights he would come stumbling into the house at around 1 or 2 in the morning. If the boys were lucky, he would pass out on the old couch in the living room, Kevin throwing a blanket over the inebriated adult. But some nights they weren't so lucky. Kevin knew that his father didn't mean any of the words or the slaps that he received, but that didn't mean they didn't hurt. He did his best to protect his brothers because he knew that's what his mother would have wanted.

"Kevin?" came Joe's voice, snapping Kevin back to reality, "What are you making?"

"Mac and cheese." Replied Kevin.

"Again?" complained Nick, nose wrinkling in disgust and Joe silently kicked him under the table. "Ooooouuuwwwah!" Nick whispered, rubbing the soar spot on his leg.

"Yes again because I like it and I'm the cook so what I say pretty much goes." Kevin didn't have the heart to tell them that the reason they we having Mac and cheese _again_ was because there was literally nothing else in the house. He knew he would have to talk to his father about it soon. "And besides, Frankie likes it, don't you Frankie?" talking to the baby on his hip.

"PONED!" squealed Frankie causing everyone to laugh.

"I can't believe that 'poned' is his first word. Dude, I blame you entirely for this one Joe." Said Kevin giving his younger brother a look.

"I'll take credit for it, cuz poned is an awesome first word! Not as good as mine but I'm a hard act to follow." Said Joe.

"Wasn't your first word 'Mine?'" Questioned Nick.

" Exactly! I was a kid who knew what I wanted." Said Joe off handedly, looking over Nick's script. All the brothers laughed and shook their heads but immediately fell silent when they heard the front door open loudly and someone stumble in.

"Joe," said Kevin calmly, "Take Frankie and Nick upstairs for me. I'll call you down when dinner's ready." Walking over and handing the 5-month-old over to Joe.

"But Kevin-" Joe began but Kevin cut him off.

"Joseph!" Kevin half yelled, "This matter is not up for debate, just do it." Then, noticing Nick scared face, Kevin softened a bit and ruffled his little brother's head of curls, "Hey Nick J don't worry, just go upstairs and practice. You don't want to make an idiot of yourself on Friday do you?" Nick gave a half smile and proceeded upstairs, Joe gave his older brother one last glance of concern before following Nick up the stairs.

Kevin let out a sigh and headed back over to the stove and began to stir the contents in the pot. He didn't turn around when he heard his father stumble into the kitchen. "Hey dad, dinner will be ready in a minute."

His father let out a few incoherent grunts before making his way over to the liquor cabinet. Kevin took a deep breath and braced himself for what he knew was about to come.

"Where is it? Where the HELL is it?" screamed his father as Kevin heard the door of the obviously empty cabinet slam loudly.

Kevin calmly put the spoon down and turned to face his father for the first time. He crossed his arms, and took in his father's disheveled appearance. His hair had grown long and unruly and his usually crisp and clean-ironed shirt had wrinkles and various stains on it. But what had changed most about his father where his eyes. Kevin remembered their being a light and kindness in them once. Now, as he starred into the blood shot orbs of his intoxicated father, he wondered if he would ever find any kind of emotion, other than anger, in them again.

"I threw it all away." Said Kevin with as much confidence as he could muster.

Within seconds Paul had crossed the length of the kitchen and backhanded his eldest son across the face. The force of the smack had sent Kevin spinning around, and he grabbed the counter top to keep himself from falling. He could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth as his father grabbed the collar of his shirt. Kevin winced as he felt his back slammed into the edge of the counter, his fathers' foul breath washing over him as he screamed, "YOU DID WHAT? You little shit you had no right to do that! NONE!"

Kevin felt his fathers knee smash hard into his unprotected stomach, causing all breathe to leave his body. He saw stars when his father deliver another well-aimed punch to the jaw.

"You STUPID boy!" Smack. "YOU FUCKING MISTAKE!" Smack smack. Kevin tied his best not to cry out in pain, and he would not let the tears threatening to spill fall from his brown eyes.

"Dad," he managed to choke out, "daddy, it won't bring her back."

His father stopped mid swing, staring intently at his oldest face, seemingly trying to comprehend what his son was trying to tell him. A few seconds later he shoved Kevin hard into the stove, the impact causing the green pot to topple over and spill it's boiling contents all over Kevin's right arm.

Kevin could not contain the scream of agony as the scalding liquid made contact with his body. He immediately scooted to the far corner of the kitchen, clutching his injured arm to his chest, breathing hard. His father stood still for a moment, taking in what he had done before stumbling out the front door, slamming it behind him.

It took a few moments for Kevin to recover. He gripped the side of the counter with his good arm, pulling is battered body off the kitchen floor. He stumbled into the first floor bathroom, switching on the light as he entered. He rummaged through the cabinets and a few moments later and pulled out the first aid kit and the burn ointment. He gingerly removed his shirt, letting a cry escape his lips has he pulled the injured arm through his sleeve. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and what he saw caused him to freeze.

'Is that really _me_?' he thought as he stared at his thin and haggard reflection. There was blood oozing out from a cut on his lip and from his nose. He could see the dark purple starting to form around his left eye and his thin chest was littered with bruises, both old and new. His ribs were protruding slightly from under the bruised skin, most likely due to the fact that he was secretly skipping meals when there wasn't enough food to feed his brothers. He resisted the urge to cry as he saw the angry red flesh of his right arm, some of the skin already starting to peal off. He shuddered slightly, both from the pain and the cold of the bathroom. _How had it come to this_?

"Kevin?" the small voice caused Kevin to snap his head towards the open bathroom door. It was Joe, his face streaked with tears. This sight broke Kevin's heart.

"Hey Joe, listen it's not as bad as it looks," began Kevin has he struggled to open the kit. His hands were shaking terribly, "could you just uh, entertain Frankie and Nick for a minute? I'll uh, I'll get dinner started up again in just a second, SHIT!" He had dropped the roll of bandages and they rolled towards Joe's feet.

Joe slowly bent down and picked up the roll and walked over to where Kevin was standing, "Nick's got Frankie under control, let me help you." he said and proceeded to busy himself opening the burn ointment.

"Joe I'm fin-"

"DON'T say you're fine Kev!" Joe yelled as he threw the unopened bottle into the sink in frustration. Kevin was slightly taken aback by his younger brother's actions. "Don't you even THINK it, because you're not Kevin! Have you LOOKED at yourself lately?" Joe grabbed his older brother by his good arm and forced him to gaze upon his reflection. "This," he said indicating his brothers broken body, "IS NOT FINE!" he was breathing heavy and choked back a sob has he screamed the last sentence. "Now please, let me help you."

Without any argument, Kevin sat down on the toilet seat and allowed his younger brother to help him. "And besides," continued Joe, "if you died then there would be no one to cook for us and man cannot live on devilishly good looks alone. Believe me I know, I read it in a book." He finished with a completely serious face causing Kevin to laugh.

" I'm not going to die Joseph, and I didn't know you could read." Said Kevin with mocked astonishment.

"Yeah, well I got hooked on phonics." Joe replied without missing a beat causing Kevin to laugh even harder, and Joe physically relaxed at the sight of this. He had not seen Kevin laugh like this in months.

"You are a gift Joe, and I'm proud to call you my brother."

"Yeah, I get that a lot, now hold still." He said as he began to clean his older brothers injuries.

About 20 minutes later, Joe was gently helping his brother pull the now bandaged arm through a sleeve of his shirt. "Thanks Joe." Said Kevin pulling his brother into a one armed hug. "You know I love you right?"

"I kind of had a feeling," Joe felt his brother's chest rumble as he chuckled softly, "And I love you too."

Both brothers pulled away as they heard a knock on the bathroom door and Nick came in, dried tear tracks lined his face. "Kevin," he sniffed, "are you ok?"

"Of course!" replied Kevin as he got down on one knee and hugged his brother. "See? Good as new!" Holding up the bandaged arm. " You know I'm a pretty much invincible right? It's one of the perks I get for being an older brother."

Nick giggled and then looked down at the small piggy bank he had been holding and handed it to Kevin. "What's this?" asked Kevin as he gently took the heavy object in one hand.

"Well, if figured we could order a pizza since you're not feeling good, and me and Joe are sick mac and cheese." Nick grinned toothily.

"Are you sure Nick J? You've been saving this for quite a while." Questioned Kevin, feeling bad for taking his little brother's money.

"OF COURSE HE'S SURE! I CAN'T REMEMBER THE LAST TIME WE HAD PIZZA!" exclaimed Joe excitedly. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah Kev, I'm sure. Can we get pepper- pepper- peppertoni?"

"Of course Nicky, what ever you want." Smiled Kevin has he and Joe both ruffed the youngest curls. "I'll order it now."

Thirty minutes to an hour later, all the boys sat around the kitchen table talking and joking and eating their "peppertoni" pizza, Joe cutting it into smaller bites for Frankie to consume. Finally Kevin noticed the time and bade is siblings to get ready for bed while he put the left over pizza in the fridge. When he was done he climbed the stairs to Nick and Frankie's room. Joe was putting Frankie in his crib, while his other brother Nick sat cross-legged on his superman bed spread. "Kev? Can you read to me real quick?" he asked, holding up _The Wizard of Oz_.

"Of course little man, I would love to." Nick grinned as he moved over to allow his brother to lie next to him. Joe joined his brothers a minute later, laying his head on Kevin's shoulder as Kevin began to read. With in minutes Joe and Nick had drifted off to sleep to the sound of Kevin's voice. Kevin, noticing his brothers were asleep, quietly closed the book and placed it on the bedside table. Not wanting to wake his brothers, he leaned his head back on the headboard and quickly fell asleep.

Kevin woke a few hours later when he felt someone watching him. His heart stopped when he saw their father sitting in a chair, staring at him. _'Had he been watching them sleep?' _Kevin immediately began to panic, but his father put his hands up to quiet him. "Shhh, it's ok Kevin. I… I just… can I talk to you for a minute, out in the hall?"

Kevin stared at his father for a minute, his brow furrowed in confusion. _'Talk? He hasn't wanted to do that since…' _

"Please?" his father begged and Kevin nodded. He quietly got up from the bed, careful not disturb his younger brothers, and followed his father out into the hall. The first thing he noticed was that his father was not stumbling, which confused Kevin even more. _'Was he actually sober?'_

Once out in the hallway Kevin stood a few feet away and leaned against the wall, waiting for his father to say something. "Kevin, I… I'm… oh God." And with that, Paul broke down and fell to his knee's sobbing into his open palms. Kevin's eyes widened at the sight, and after he had gotten over the initial shock of what had happened, Kevin rushed to his father's side, engulfing him into a much-needed hug. They stayed like that for several minutes before Paul finally regained control. He held his oldest out at arms length and inspected him carefully. He gently ran his fingers along the cut lip and bruised cheek of his son, and he did not miss the slight wince Kevin gave as he did so. "I'm sorry Kevin, I know it will never be enough, but I am SO sorry."

"Dad, it's fine."

"It's NOT fine. This should never have happened. I should have been stronger than my thirteen-year-old son. I should never-"

"It's okay dad. Really. I know you didn't mean it." Kevin said as he placed a comforting hand on his father's shoulder to assure him.

Then Kevin's father spoke the words the boy had been desperate to hear for such a long time, "I love you Kevin, and I'm so incredibly proud of you."

It was then that Kevin Jonas let the tears that he had been holding for five months fall. "Dad." He choked out, "Dad I missed you so much." Throwing himself into the loving embrace of his father. He cried and cried, but his father never let him go, not once. Kevin eventually fell asleep like that. For the first time in months, he didn't have to be strong. He didn't have to worry about what the next day would bring. He finally felt safe.

Kevin woke as the sun gently nudged him awake. He blinked a few times in confusion. _'What a strange dream… how did I get in my room?'_ Kevin slowly got out of bed, wincing slightly as he jarred his arm on the bedside table. He slowly made his way out the hall and down the stairs. He entered the kitchen and the sight caused him to freeze. Nick and his father were standing by the stove, his father patiently teaching his son how to flip pancakes while Joe sat by the kitchen table, attempting to coax some baby food into Frankie's mouth. It wasn't a dream, last night really DID happen.

"Good, morning son you sleep ok?" came his father's strong, but gentle voice. It had been ages since he had sounded like that. Kevin only nodded, unable to speak as he took in the scene before him.

"Hey Kevin! Watch this!" exclaimed Nick excitedly as he attempted to flip a pancake like his father had shown him, only to have it land flat in hit head. Everyone in the kitchen laughed. And that's when Kevin noticed it. His father's eyes had changed. No longer were they angry, but kind and full of an unseen light. Kevin smiled and crossed the length of the kitchen and hugged his father tightly.

"I love you dad."

Paul chuckled slightly, returning the hug, "I love you too son. Now, it's gonna take me a minute to get breakfast out of Nicholas' hair, can I get you something to drink? Milk, juice?"

"Coffee." Said Kevin as he made his way over to the pot and looked for a glass.

"Coffee? Really?" asked Paul in confusion.

"He'd take it through and IV if he could." Came Joe's voice seriously from the table, "I honestly think several rounds of group therapy are in order to cure him of this obviously unhealthy addiction."

"Very funny Joseph." Said Kevin as he attempted to lift the heavy pot with his good arm.

"I got it." Said his father as he poured the hot liquid into cup and handed it to Kevin.

"Do you need any help?" offered Kevin setting the cup down and heading over to the stove, but his father stopped him.

"No I've got it. Why don't you go sit at the table, you should take it easy until that arm heals. How is it?"

"It's okay, Joe took care of it. Don't worry." Kevin gave a small smile before taking the cup and heading over to join his brothers.

Kevin knew that not all mornings were going to be like this one, but the fact that there _were_ even mornings like this brought him new hope. As he watched his family's smiling face he could honestly say for the first time since his mother died that things would turn out fine.

**Thanks for reading! I mean seriously, THANK YOU!**


End file.
